


Running only so far

by abbschris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbschris/pseuds/abbschris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being ignored and pushed away, Stiles leaves Beacon Hills. He graduates college and grad school, finally entering the FBI academy where he meets Dean Winchester. Stiles returns home to Beacon Hills to celebrate his graduation from the academy. He never expected to see Peter Hale again much less anyone from the old pack. Will his feeling resurface for the wolf or will they be ignored?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running only so far

Stiles Pov

Growing up I was always in the shadow of my best friend and his pack. It wasn't until college and grad school that I was able to make a name for myself. I had been the encyclopedia and google for them, but when I needed friendship and warmth it was greatly denied and ignored. I wilted in their presence and was shunned for lack of luster. But now as I am graduating the FBI academy and making waves in the world of investigation. I feel like a new man, someone of worth. I have filled out, no longer the weak man boy that I was. 

Today as I receive my badge and credentials, I cannot wait for my world to open up. My boyfriend of 3 years waits on the sidelines with my dad with a bright smile on his beautiful face. Everything is as it should be but something feels like its missing. What I don't know but its there.

As the ceremony concludes, I near my boyfriend Dean and dad. "Well, that over let's get something to eat to celebrate." I say as I reach them.

They nod in compliance and I can't help but feel as if I am being watched.

Unknown Pov

It has been 6 years since I last seen him and here he is clinging to that hunter. Why did I wait so long to claim him? Did I really think he would feel the bond without my help to prod it along? Scott was right I am an idiot. Stiles has never gone for the subtle hints I have left or made towards him.

He has grown up into a beautiful man. His boyish looks gone and a man has been left instead. I remember the nights I would lay next to him and hope he would grab for me and end all my worries. His scent filled my senses and my memories. My beautiful mate alongside a hunter. How wonderful and painfully sharp.

Dean Pov

"Babe, I think we are being followed. I have felt eye daggers on me since the ceremony. " I told Stiles and his face confirmed my suspicions.

His friends from back home did not come to any of his graduations or his joining of the FBI. They ignored him as usual like he said. I can't believe Scott and his ego centris a$$. Stupid werewolf and his prima donna ways. But if he needed anything Stiles would be there in a heart beat. I guess that's why I love him and want to punch any one out if they hurt him. Not that he needs my help. He might not have supernatural strength like a werewolf or vamp, but he could outwit and out think them in two shakes. He was literally a gold mine of knowledge and used it before brawn. 

When we met, I was in the middle of a hair raising situation, and Stiles talked the vamp into talking to him. He distracted her with his dimples and jokes while I prepared to stake her. It was love at first sight for me. I was never drawn to men before but Stiles is more than a gender, he's stiles.

It wasn't esay at first but we became friends and I learned that he was pansexual. He never saw me as a monster and wasn't put away for my hunting skills. He accepted me and I was on cloud nine. He was an animal in the sack and had me crying uncle. For someone lithe and wiry, when we first met he had lots of power and strength.

He was a wildcat and all mine. I would never let him go.

"I think we should keep aware and pay close attention." He replied to me bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and held his waist close to me. 

Unknown Pov

I can't believe he has the gall to hold him close to his body like that. The hunter has to know that's a no no. Time to make myself known to this little group of friends.

"Hello Stiles. Long time no see. Sheriff, how are you?" I said deadly sweet. Purposely ignoring hunter boy.

"Ppeter? What...How are you here?" Stiles cutely stuttered out. I always affected him and now I know I will win this round. Too bad hunter.

Stiles Pov

I left home wanting to leave everything and everyone who ignored me behind. And now the one person who can send me to heaven or hell is here? 

What do I do now? Dean is awesome, but Peter is my beginning and end. Sugar honey ice tea!!!!

Sheriff Pov

I always get myself into these awkward situations when Stiles is concerned. Peter Hale has ghosted our home since Stiles was still living there. For a sharp and quick mind, Stiles never knew that Peter was interested in him since he was 16 years old. I guess with all his shennanigans that he was involved with and the whole Lydia deal clouded his young and innocent mind. Not that I'm wanting my now 24 year old son involved with a 30 something old werewolf. 

Peter wasn't my favorite Hale, or person but part of me knew he would do anything for my boy. I have to break the ice so that my son's boyfriend and son can move along without more drama.

I clear my throat as I greet Peter" Hello Peter didn't know you were in town. We just celebrated Stiles entering the FBI and getting placed in Beacon Hills. He is coming home and his boyfriend Dean Winchester is moving as well."

By the look he gave us I saw a wounded man. He quickly brushed off those words and congratulated Stiles who looked like a fish out of water. Poor guys didn't even know what to say much less react to my words.

Dean Pov

"Yes I am Dean, Stiles boyfriend or more formally fiance. Are you old friends of the family?" I interjected. I wanted this were to know Stiles is mine and no one else's.

Peter's face paled and he seemed to shake it off as he congratulated us both. His tone was half sincere in his delivery. But the point was made and understood.

"Well I have known Stiles and the sheriff for many years. I must be going. Much to do and so little time. Again I want to congratulate you Stiles on your accomplishment." Peter said as he nodded and walked away.

Stiles Pov

I couldn't believe he was here and now I'm watching Dean and hiss pissing contest. I saw the look on Peter's face. He was devastated and in pain. And what do I do just stand their and watch as Dean lies about our pre-marital status. We were not engaged nor going to be any time soon.

I was taken out of my thoughts as Peter shook my hand and began to walk away.

I couldn't let him walk away thinking that the lie was true. I just couldn't.

I pulled away from my dad and Dean making my way to Peter. 

"Peter wait, Peter!" I called out. 

He came to a stop, but never turned around. "Yes, Stiles? Is there something you wanted to ask me?" He asked half heartedly.

"Peter why are you here? How did you find me? My dad never told you guys anything about my new life away from Beacon Hills. How could you know?" I asked.

"Stiles I've always known where you have been. You have been on my radar since we first met. You are my...You know what it doesn't matter. I have to go. You should get back to your fiance and father." He answered.

"No not until you tell me why you never let me know how you felt or thought about me. I always felt alone. I felt like less than nothing. And now you are telling me I mattered? I needed to matter to someone, no not someone YOU! I needed to matter to you, I loved you!" I cried out before I could stop myself.

As I finished my rant to Peter, he slowly turned around with glazed eyes. He neared me and pulled me into him. The relief of finally touching him and being held brought such happiness I've never known. Not even Dean's touch matched this. It was everything I could ever imagine.

"I came for you. I loved you all these years in silence. Firstly because of your age and because I wasn't sure you could love me back." He said as he pulled me tighter to him.

"OMG! You're an idiot. I followed you around like a puppy. You are supposed to be like a mad genius. How could you not know?" I laughed out.

"You would use your damn sarcasm and cover up anything. How was I supposed to read you? Stiles I think we have to end this reunion before your fiance comes over and shoots me with wolfsbane." He quickly sobered.

"He's not going to shoot you. And you should be able to read your mate don't you think? Oh and Dean's not my fiance. He's about to be demoted to ex. We were never engaged." I said.

"Wait, what that little..lied to me were you even involved? Mate...what are you talking about? Mate I never said anything about mate." He stammered out.

"I've always known. Did you really think I wouldn't know? I knew you patrolled my house, but I thought that was more Derek than anything. I would dream of you every night and think of you every day. I began to wonder why and I tapped away on the computer to find answers. And when I found them I was depressed because it said that the werewolf always knew first. When you never approached me I fell into a deeper depression and came to the conclusion I didn't matter. So I left for school and never looked back. I was broken and hurt by it. I had to leave to breathe even if for a minute. Peter I was never able to breathe away from you." I confessed.

"Stiles I... have no words that I can say to excuse my actions. I just thought you couldn't feel it. I.." But I cut him off. I took the kiss that I have dreamt of for years only to be pulled away from him violently.

"How dare you try to take what is mine!!!" Dean yelled out.

Dean Pov

Stiles broke from the group to follow him. That disgusting werewolf. I know he told me about his suspicions about possibly being his mate. But come on, why him? I am human and I could protect him from all the supes and secondly I am not a million years old. Stiles is my first ever boyfriend. I am gay only for him. And now kibbles and bits wants him in his life! Hell no I'll kill him first. He's mine. I was the one who brought him out of his shell and brought the light in his eyes. Not this werewolf or his former "friends". 

Okay so I blocked a few invitations and phone calls, but the fact remains he is mine.

I follow Stiles as he reaches Peter and his car. I stay back awhile as I over hear the BS that is spewing out of the mutt's mouth and out of Stiles very own mouth. It's like a knife in my chest dipped in poison. I thought we meant more to each other. Clearly not, but I am a fighter as well as a lover. I will not lose what is mine.

As I am thinking of ways to break this loving tryst, I see as Stiles leans over and pulls Peter's face to his for a passionate kiss. The sight boils my blood in anger and disgust. I am speechless and paralyzed in place. I am brought out of my short lived coma as they break apart only to have Stiles go for seconds. I have had enough and go to tear Stiles away from him.

"How dare you try to take what is mine!!!" Dean yelled out.

"Stiles what the hell is going on and why, how could you kiss him? I am your boyfriend or did you forget that we have a commitment? Did you even think of me as you acted this out?" I scream out in anger and pain as I clutch his wrist to mine. 

He tries to remove my hold from him but it is pointless. I am more than a little angry and the adrenaline was high.

"Dean let me explain. Please release me and allow me to talk." He pled. 

But I was beyond understanding and pulled him along with me as a wayward child. I cannot even speak much less look at him. I have to get him to the hotel and cleanse him from the smell, touch, and taste of Peter. Nothing can and will be done until then, We are not returning here we will place a request for another location. Beacon Hills is over played.

As we walk back to the sheriff Stiles wriggles and pulls at his hand, whimpering for Peter or freedom from me.

"Stiles stop, we are leaving! We wil talk after not before!" I yell at him.

"Dean stop you are hurting him look at him. If Stiles wants to stay with you I can accept tht but do not hurt him. It's our bond we cannot help it. We have fought it for years, and I can accept his life away from mine. Just please stop hurting him." The were begs.

I turn around and look at Stiles wrist, it black and blue from the 5 or 8 minutes that I have tugged him along. I shake my head and release his wrist and look into his face. Stiles takes a step back and inhales a large breath and asks his father to frive him to the hotel for his things. He is leaving me there to clear my mind. 

"Please don't do this. Don't leave me for this!" I snarl as I point to Peter.

"I'm going to stay with dad. There have been to many things going on and I need to think. I will call you when I have figured things out. DO NOT CALL ME! " And with that he drove off with his dad.

I was left with the werewolf, who by the looks of him was defeated and saddened. 

"You are to stay away from him! If you go near him, I will kill you. I will not hesitate to kill you and it wont be quick.

Dean Pov

It has been three hours since Stiles and his dad left me. After threatening the were I left and walked around for hours plotting my next move. I will not allow him to leave me for that geriatric f@(K, not on my watch. I was running the events over and over again in my mind. How did I let everything fall through my fingers? What did I do to make him hate me and want to go with that overgrown, ancient, flea bag, manwhore, the list goes on. I groan outloud in defeat and anger. 

But as I take a deep breath, clarity becomes me. I must take Stiles away, separate him from his father and the dog. I will take him far away and find a way to break the bond. It is the only way to save Stiles from a life time of regret and pain. My pain will end and we can be together as we planned. My love must be saved and kept away from undesirables.

But first I have to kill Peter and destroy him. He is no longer alpha and I have no problem killing him without second thoughts.

Stiles Pov

It has been three hours and twenty minutes. I cannot believe how Dean is acting. He has never been abusive to me and has never been that possessive towards me. I know he loves me, but today just proves that he is obsessed and not in love.

I cannot believe that Peter loved me and wanted to be with me. I have no intention of ignoring this chance. I'm taking it and I'll be damned if I let anyone stop me. I am tired of waiting for life to happen and hiding from what I want. It ends tonight and I am going to claim my man tonight. 

As I make my way downstairs i am stopped by a hand covering my hand and it is laced with something that is making me dizzy and weak. My last thoughts are of Peter and needing him near me now.

Peter Pov

I know I said that I would wait and let him decide what was in his heart but I couldn't wait another minute or second I had to go to him and make my plea. He had to know that he was my everything and that I needed him. I know I was desperate and begging but I had no pride left when it came to Stiles I needed him. 

As I made my way over to the Stilinski's home I felt my heart give a jolt in fear and great sadness. Something was wrong with my Stiles. He was scared and I needed to help him. Reaching the house I see the sheriff standing outside yelling for Stiles and looking up and down the street. My heart stopped and I knew that he was gone, with only one suspect. Dean.

He was going to die and slowly if Stiles was harmed in anyway.

Stiles Pov

I feel groggy and heavy. My head is pounding and I cannot move. It feels like there is a heavy weight on my chest and it has made me immobile. My eyes are straining to open, taking their sweet time to open up. I squeeze my eyes and try to blink them open. As the room or wherever I am in comes into focus, I notice the weight that is keeping me down. It's Dean. That smug overgrown bas+ard is laying on top of me as I am tied to the bedposts. I begin to look around the room for some escape route. I am going to get the he// out of here and get back to Peter.

As I look around the room, I notice that for one it is not the hotel. Secondly it is a rat hole and should be condemned for eternity. I am on a seedy mattress that I don't even want to analyze for anything in the world. Let's just say bleach and fire will apply to my clothing. The bedpost unfortunately look very sturdy and the rope is thick and very difficult to wriggle out of. Dammit how am i going to get out of this?

As I ponder my lovely situation, Dean begins to stir from his slumber. I carefully close my eyes and even out my breaths. This is not how I imagined my ceremony to end with my soon to be ex-psycho boyfriend lying on me and tied to a bed. Sounds like a very bad movie if you ask me. He begins to lift himself by a hair and rearranges himself to grind against me. I have to bite my tongue internally as he grinds against me. 

Before my reunion with Peter maybe this would have been enjoyable and fun to try, but after his manhadnling of me and his possessiveness not so much. He begins to roughly grind me and I let out a groan of displeasure that he takes as please continue. 

He let's out a pleasured and satisfied moan and says," I am the only one who can make you sing, baby. Not some 2-bit flea bag mutt."

Okay gross, just threw up in my mouth. I wasn't cheering him on he's making me ill. I open my eyes to play my charms and to get the he// away from him.

My eyes flutter open to take in a very deluded Dean. He leans down and captures my mouth with his and continues to kiss down my neck. Time for my Oscar winning acting. "Ungh, yeah baby right there. Yeah right there..don't stop. I want to touch you...let me touch you baby. I want to feel you in my hands. All of you. Oh baby touch me don't stop" I moan and gag inside.

He must believe me because he began to release one hand and placed himself against my hand to touch his erection. I mentally puked inside but stroked him to get him to release my other hand. 

He moaned and thrusted in my hand. I had him where I wanted him, he was playing into my hands literally.

"Baby I need more let me go I want to hold you with both hands and my mouth." I said in my most wanton tone. He hesitated but like the horndog he was he released my other hand.

True to my word, I began to fondle him with both hands and began to remove his pants and boxers. I just had to get him hot and bothered before I could make my escape. 

He was going crazy and grabbed my non-injured wrist and brought me up to his lips. I cringed internally and kept reminding myself it would be over soon. Peter would be there waiting for me.

He began to devour my lips with and intensity that stole my breath in a bad way. I had to break free and make an empty gesture. He was angry at first until i stripped my shirt and tie. He thought he had won and was erasing Peter I just knew it. But little did he know I wasn't going to finish this love play.

Dean Pov

I awoke on top of Stiles and I was suddenly aroused by having him under me and I began to grind him awake. I was rewarded with a moan of delight and continue to grind him awake. He opened his beautiful eyes to me and I had to lean down to kiss him all over.

He moaned and begged for more. How could he not I was gifted and he couldn't resist. He whimpered saying he wanted to touch me and dammit it if I didn't want him to either. I unzipped my pants and released myself so that he could touch me. It was glorious. My wildcat stroked me like an expert and I began to thrust wanting more. He was so aroused in need that he asked for the release of his other hand. I hesitated but I needed more as well. He said he wanted to taaste me and I wanted him to. So I released him and was attaked by both hands wanting more. He was eager to please me and manhandled me taking my pants and boxers off. I was so lost in him and the pleasure he brought that I couldn't take anymore and brought him to my lips. 

I kissed him passionately and deeply taking both of our breaths away. He ripped his lips away from me breathing deeply. I was taken aback until he began to sexily take off his tie and shirt. Man his sexy body and play was turning me on. I knew I was winning and taking away that geriatric f&*K away as he pushed me down and began his own grinding and biting.

Peter Pov

I felt a strong urge of nausea and disgust. My mate was sick and in danger I just know it. I have to find him they never returned to the hotel and all the local hotels did not have them there. I had the sheriff search for him in abandoned buildings as I took to the woods for him. It hasn't been that long since he has been gone and they have not taken Dean's car. As I make my way through the woods I come upon a shady looking shack and smell him at once. I smell the disgust and fear all at once. But I also smell the determination coming off of him. I crouch up to the window and see them. Dean is bare bottomed and Stiles is topless and writhing in disgust. Dean is not sensing the emotions coming off him and is blind to Stiles reactions. As Dean breaks from Stiles lips to his chest, I am overwhelmed and ready to kill. He is taking advantage of Stiles and I cannot have that. Also I notice Stiles is looking for something as he uses his eyes to scan the room. He notices me in the window and his eyes light up. 

His eyes begin to glaze as I place a finger to my lips, signaling him to reamin calm that I am here to save him. He blinks in confirmation. I nod and duck as Dean goes to remove his shirt from his torso. It's time for an unlikely threesome.

Dean Pov

Oh my gawd, he's making me go crazy as he moans and grinds away. He is touching me all over and it is making me lose all control. His hands begin to make their way up my neck and into my hair as he pulls and tugs. I moan inwardly and roughly as it leaves my throat. My body is boiling at the heat we are creating and I need to takie him now. But he is hypnotizing me with his movement and his caresses. His actions speak to me knocking me off balance as I lose myself in him. 

He is becoming more aggressive and I cannot deny the feeling it is giving me. I begin to grab his zipper as I feel a sharp stabbing pain in my back. The pain is burning and tearing at me as I am pulled off of Stiles.

He doesn't seem too surprised or taken aback. In fact that smile says different. He is absolutely glowing. As I tear my gaze away from him I see my worst nightmare in carnate. Peter has shifted and is wolfing out on me. F*&k!

I try to wriggle out of his clutches but it is no use wolf boy is too strong. 

Peter Pov

As I crept into the cabin, Stiles continues his act of distracting Dean. I just want to kill him and take Stiles away but I can't. First things first I have to remove him and then deal with him. I cannot have Stiles touching him anymore. 

Nearing Stiles and Dean who is obviously distracted and deluded, Stiles raises his eyebrows and rolls his eyes to the right so i can attack Dean. I nod and raise my clawed hand and strike Dean's back clutching him. Dean arches back in confusion as I pull him away and hold him away from Stiles. He stares bewildered at my mate who has a smile of gratitude and love for me. He slowly turns his head back in acknowledgement and tries to free himself from my clutches. But tno avail as I plan his punishment.

Stiles Pov

Not gonna lie but seeing Peter in action, turned me on beyond recognition. He held Dean in his grip without fail. I know he wanted to kil him, but he couldn't. I wont let him. I jumped off the bed and touched his face to let him know i was here.

He slowly turned to face me and began to lose his wolf face. He was coming back to me. I was able to reason with him now that he was in his human form. Although he kept his claws in Dean's back. 

"Peter, do not kill him. I have a better idea. We are going to make him forget everything about me and leave him with his old memories. Memories that do not include me or you. I wont have his blood on our hands. He is not worth the guilt. Dean after today you wont remember me or what you did. Is there anything you would like to say before we leave you 2 counties away?" I asked.

"How could you want him? I can give you a normal life without fear of the supernatural. We could be human together. Not having to look behind our backs waiting for his kind to strike at us. Why him? You know I kept them away for years, escpecially this one. All your letters from everyine asking you to come back home, to forgive them, and the cherry on top this one begging you to love him and be his. I kept them to save you from a world of filth and lies. Why are you doing this?!" Dean screamed aloud.

I was taken aback. That SOB kept my friends away knowing all this time how I missed them and wanted them near. What did they think? That I abandoned them? Did they? He kept Peter away knowing I loved him? That motherf&*^ker. I could just kill him now, but I wont he's not worth it.

"You sick bastard! You knew how I felt and what I wanted. Why would you do that? I opened up to you, you were my friend and I let you in thinking I had only you in the world. I could kill you but I wont. I wont become like you." I blurted.

"Me a sick bastard how about you? Pretending to love me when Peter was always on your mind, loving a killer. An abomination. How could you? I loved you. You were my first boyfriend ever. I let you in and did things I never allowed with anyone. You are my everything and I couldn't lose you to a dog!" He yelled.

Peter dug his nail in deeper into his back. I shook my head no more and he stopped.

"You never loved me, if you did you never would have kept me from my friends and mate. I never want to see you again, it's over. Peter please erase me and our memories together. I can't bare to look at him." I say as I turn around to look for my clothes that I will soon burn.

Peter digs his fingers into his neck and removes me and our memories from Dean as he slumps over. Peter removes his claws and walks towards me to pull me into his body. He tries to kiss me but I stop him. He pulls back hurt and confused but I tell him I want to remove Dean's stench from me and get rid of these clothes. He nods in understanding but continues to hold me tight. I bask in his heat and warmth until I remember our problem.

"Peter lets dump him off and go back to yours. I have to shower in bleach and mouthwash." I say as Peter chuckles in agreement. 

We drop Dean outside of a diner and speed off to Peter's. I really need that bath and soon.

Peter Pov

When he refused the kiss I was hurt but when he explained I understood. The sting still hurt, but truth be told I wanted him comfortable and willing. We drove in silence until we arrived at my home. He immediately removed his clothing and threw them in the fireplace and light it. They caught fire and I could see his satisfaction of seeing it burn. He turned his head and asked where the bathroom was so he could wash away the filth Dean out on him. I pointed to the bathroom as he made his way. His body was tense and beautiful in the muted light of the fire. 

I shook my thoughts away as I went to gather some clothes for him to wear and placed it outside the bathroom door. I didn't have the strength to go in without joining him.

When I entered the living room I called his father and updated him on Dean's location and that Stiles was safe and showering. I told him I would have Stiles call him when he finished. Satisfied that Stiles was safe we ended the call. I went over the event of this afternoon and evening. I couldn't believe that I had Stiles in my arms, fought off his ex without killing him, and now I am torturing myself to sounds of him showering a few feet away. I must be a masochist. He's in there soaped up and wet. While I am out here hot and bothered wanting to touch him and bathe him. I close my eyes as I imagine all the things I want to do and need to do to him.

I must have been so far into my fantasies that I didn't notice or feel Stiles in my lap. He was slowly stroking my face and nibbling my ear. His lips brushed against me warming my senses and lighting my lust for him to great heights. I moaned in delight as he moved to my lips and began our war of dominance that I clearly won.

He whimpered as we broke apart and I simply looked at him in my clothes and was satisfied with there loose fit. His shoulders slightly showing his creamy pale skin that begged for my lips.

"Stiles are you sure? We can wait for when you are ready. I am more than okay with waiting for you."I hoarsely asked.

"Peter I think 8 years of waiting is enough. I'm not waiting anymore. I wasted six of those years away due to misunderstandings and lies. No more. Now take me and make me yours. We can talk logistics later." He said as he reached for my lips leaving no room for discussion. 

We tore at each others clothing like animals until we were bare and as I took him I knew this is what I was waiting for and needed. I had been running from what I needed and wanted all along. Stiles was my compass and I was never going to run again.

Stiles Pov

Can you die from happiness? I felt like I was coming undone. I screamed it, or at least attempted it. Being with Peter was everything. I had finally stopped running, I finally was home in his arms.

Sheriff Pov

I swear if I didn't know Stiles was a legal adult I would have him arrested for his associations. Geezus he scares me to death. No call came last night as I wore out the carpet in the living room. I fell asleep on the couch waiting for him. It was morning and I awoke to Stiles and Peter opening the door with what looked like breakfast and the get along gang. All of Stiles former friends were smiling and giggling. Stiles was actually happy and reminded me of his younger years with Claudia. He was glowing. 

"Stiles, where have you been? You were supposed to call me last night. What happened?" I asked.

"Well I was sort of distracted and forgot. Dean is still alive but we dropped him off outside a diner without any memory of me or us. (He shudders). He kept everyone away from me all these years and lied about it. I called everyone here to apolgize and to hopefully start over. I missed all of you guys. But I really missed being home. (He blushed. Can't help but think there was a double meaning).

"Okay well let's eat and talk." I said as I ushered them into the kitchen.

We all reminisced about our past and updated everyone on our presents. 

Stiles cleared his throat and everyone looked his way," As you know or probably guessed Peter and I are together. I am moving in with him." 

Everyone was silent until Derek cracked a laugh and was followed by everyone else.

"What? What is so funny?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles it's about damn time you both stopped acting stupid and got your act together. I mean really you guys are obvious to a blind man. Even the demon wolf Deucalion saw it!" Scott snorted out.

"Really son you both are really slow for geniuses." I added.\

Both Peter and Stiles stared at each other only to join in the laughter.

Knuckle heads.


End file.
